focsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuchiki Byakuya (English)
Kuchiki Byakuya - an anime hero from Bleach, Seiritei's 6th squad captain, who is called the fastest shinigami. Main characteristic - Agility. Artifact of the character - Senbonzakura(Thousand Cherry Blossoms), Senbonzakura, his Zampakuto, it is just a normal katana, with rectangle guard which is connected with edge of black color. It nearly looks like a window. The guard and the handle are gold, the handle is covered with lovanda color like cloth, the scabbard is black with the same lavanda color cloth on it. In filler The Zampakuto rebellion, The Senbonzakura Spirit was in purple armor with a warrior's mask, but even with mask covering his face he resembled byakuya. Function of Byakuya's artifact in the map - Fight of Characters: +50 agility +50 stength +100 attack damage +100% movement speed Skills in the map - Fight of Characters: V - Flash Step, Shunpo In Anime/Manga - super fast movement. On map - Teleportation, Blink. The description beneath will look like:"Skill level - distance, cooldown." 1 - 50-400, seconds Q - Flash Blossom, Senka In anime/manga - A shunpo technique, with dealing two hits on shinigami's deadly points. By breaking the 2 points, it can block shinigami power forever. In the map - Teleport to the target, stuns him and some enemies in AoE for seconds, and also deals little damage of 25 to enemies around the target. Maximum scope range is 800. Has 5 levels, desctiption goes: "level, damage done, cooldown." 1 - 250, seconds 2 - 500, seconds 3 - 750, seconds 4 - 1000, seconds 5 - 1250, seconds W - Six rods prison of light, Bakudo No 61: Rikujokoro In anime/manga - enemy is binded by six blocks, which block enemy's movements. In the map - Byakuya binds his enemy, not letting him move, but cannot move by himself, any movement or stun at byakuya will break the spell. Has 5 levels, the description goes "Skill level - to enemy, binding, cooldown." 1 - + 0.5хAgility, seconds on heroes, on mobs 10 seconds, seconds 2 - + 0.5хAgility, seconds on heroes, on mobs 12 секунд, seconds 3 - + 0.5хAgility, seconds on heroes, on mobs 14 секунд, seconds 4 - + 0.5хAgility, seconds on heroes, on mobs 16 секунд, seconds 5 - + 0.5хAgility, seconds on heroes, on mobs 20 секунд, seconds E - Shikai: Chire, Senbonzakura / Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi E - Initial release: Scatter! Thousand Cherry Blossom / Final release: Vibrant Display of Thousand Cherry Blossom In the map Shikai becomes Bankai after 5nd level of learing, In anime/manga - His special zanpakuto power is disappearing itself (the blade) gradually and becoming mass petals petrolling around Byakuya. Meanwhile, its Bankai is different with Shikai. Byakuya drops his sword straight down, phases into the ground, looks like dropping it into a pool of water. Then, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground behind Byakuya and dispersed into countless flying blades. He can fasten their speed up by controlling with his hands. In the map - After the release of thousand petal-like blades, it does 100 damage with Shikai and 300 damage with Bankai in AoE of 500 around the user, takes effect every seconds. The total amount of waves is 50. Has 10 levels, the description goes "Skill level, each wave (lots of petal attacking), of effect, time, cooldown, maximum amount of petals per unit. Shikai / Initial release: 1 - 150, 800, seconds, seconds, 3 2 - 150, 800, seconds, [ 27 seconds], 3 3 - 150, 800, seconds, seconds, 3 4 - 150, 800, seconds, seconds, 3 5 - 150, 800, seconds, seconds, 3 Bankai / Final release: 6 - 600, 1000, seconds, seconds, 12 7 - 600, 1000, seconds, seconds, 12 8 - 600, 1000, seconds, seconds, 12 9 - 600, 1000, seconds, seconds, 12 10 - 600, 1000, seconds, seconds, 12 After Using Bankai, in its place will appear new spell, the spell will be as long as your bankai is active. E + E - Gokei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi In anime/manga - All petals circle the enemy with huge sphere, after that they hit the enemy. In the map - Single target spell, makes damage and stuns the enemy. After the usage of Gokei, petals will be finished Bankai will turn to cooldown form. Gokei is active as long as bankai is active. Has 1 level, description goes: "Skill level - damage, stun." 1 - Agility, seconds R - Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi In anime/manga - edges connect into a huge amount of blades which create a closed space over byakuya and his enemy. The blades become wall, which don' let the enemy get outside. In the map - unchangeable AoE damage, AoE 600, the time spell is active seconds. Enemies in the Senkei are stunned for the time the Senkei is active. The damage done is in seconds Has 3 levels, description "Skill level - damage, to 2k$ creeps, cooldown. 1 - Level, 4600~5000, seconds 2 - Level, 8900~9100, seconds 3 - Level, 10000~12000, seconds T - Shukei: Hakuteiken In anime/manga - all egdes connect into one blades, due to which the stength is increased. He grows wings of light from reiatsu. On map - target spell, after the usage the enemy is stunned on some time. Has one level, descrption: "Skill level - damage, stun, cooldown." 1 - 5000, seconds, seconds